Identical Twins
by RemyHunkules
Summary: Short prompt from Tumblr, crossover with Swingtown: Regina's identical twin sister comes to Storybrooke. She tries to make a move on Emma, who has no idea what's going on.


"_So, who's the blonde with the leather jacket and sexy boots?" Trina asked as she settled herself on the edge of the desk in Regina's home office, looking down at her minutes-older sister._

_Regina slowly shook her head. "No. No flirting with her. She's off limits."_

"_Why? Do you have a thing for her?"_

"_What?! No! That's ridiculous, Trina. Anyway, she's the Sheriff. Law Enforcement is out of bounds to you." _

_Trina just pouted and hopped off the desk to go get ready for the day. She was going to flirt today._

"_Good morning, Sheriff Swan." Trina muttered as she sauntered past the blonde._

"_Huh? Oh, good morning." 'What's going on with the Mayor's outfit today?' She thought as she looked the woman up and down. 'That's really… hot.'_

_The brunette smiled as Emma's eyes travelled across her body. She took a step forward, into the woman's personal space. "Like what you see?" She whispered._

"_Uh…" Emma cleared her throat nervously. "I'm just… wondering where the expensive blouses and pencil skirts have gone."_

_Trina frowned a little before a devious smile took its place. 'She thinks I'm Regina…'_

"_Yes, well, I felt that a change was in order today." She stepped back and did a small turn, the hem of the flowing red dress flying out and showing a generous expanse of thigh before settling back to just above her knees. "I repeat, do you like what you see?"_

"_Uh… Red suits you." Emma readjusted her red leather jacket and cleared her throat again._

_Trina lowered her voice. "I bet it would look better off of me."_

_If Emma's eyebrows could have been catapulted from her head, they would have been. "Well…uh… I should go. I have some paperwork to do." Before the brunette could respond, the Sheriff had turned and walked away as quickly as she could. _

_Trina shrugged and started walking to Granny's diner, waving at familiar faces. This was her annual visit to see her sister, and the whole town knew her quite well._

"_I cannot believe what you did today!" Regina scolded. "I told you not to flirt with her! Ruby came and told me that she'd seen you getting up close and personal with Miss Swan. She thought she should warn me, since Emma doesn't know you exist."_

_Trina leant back against the kitchen counter as if this was no big deal – which it wasn't. "Come on, Gina! Tom and I divorced years ago, and we both know I've slept with nearly everyone in this town over the years. You know I need a little something and Emma's new and… hot."_

"_And she thinks you're me._ I'm going to call her over right now." The Mayor reached for her phone.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? With my flirting today, she might think you're asking her to come over for a _good time._ It _is_ getting pretty late."

But it was too late. Regina had already dialled the number. "Miss Swan? I need you to come over to my house right away. No, Henry's fine, I just need to show you something. I expect you to be here in ten minutes."

"So as you can see, Sheriff, Trina is my twin sister." Regina said, sitting down next to her sister and across from Emma in her study.

"Right…" Emma raised an eyebrow as Trina bit her bottom lip and looked her up and down. She was still wearing the same red dress as from their encounter that morning.

Emma looked between them both before her gaze landed on the Mayor. "Red suits you. Maybe you should try wearing something a little looser sometime. I mean, your power suits are nice, but… I can see you in something different." Her voice was soft.

Trina frowned. "You don't like this dress on me?"

"On the contrary, I like it on both of you. You're twins, that's how it works." Emma's gaze stayed on Regina. "But I only really _know_ one of you." She smiled softly.

Regina smirked as she caught the hint. "Trina, why don't you go make sure Henry is asleep and then you can hit the town with Ruby."

"Oh, I've missed Ruby. Sure." She headed out of the room, smirking at the fact that her sister would be getting some tonight.

When she came back down, she poked her head into the study again. Regina was perched on the edge of her desk, skirt hunched up and legs wrapped around the Sheriff's thighs, one hand on the back of the woman's neck as they kissed passionately and the other desperately pushing the jacket from Emma's shoulders. One of the blonde's hands was repeatedly running along Regina's thigh as the other wrapped around her waist.

"Well uh… I'll see you later. Don't wait up for me."

Regina made a noise, acknowledging that she'd heard her sister, before using her free hand to make a 'go away' gesture. Trina smirked and shut the door, heading out of the mansion.


End file.
